Glasses
by Everlylover
Summary: " I am in love with him." Toph lit up as she spoke. Then she stood up. "Oh my god, Sokka. I'm in love." Then he could internally hear and feel his heart crack into two pieces. Who was the one going to fix it back together? Well, he didn't know because the remedy for his broken heart had been the who broke it in the first place. TOKKA MODERN AU
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Tokka AU where it's more in modern times and Toph isn't blind but she wears glasses and if she didn't wear them, she'd be practically blind.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They've known each other for years, since elementary school, and Sokka had been in love with her for nearly a decade. He knew her the most and was the closest to her, so of course, he liked to think that he knew a lot of what went through her head. They spent almost everyday together.

So to Sokka, it was undoubtedly a surprise and a shock when Toph, all of a sudden, tells him that she thinks she _might_ be in love with Satoru, her current boyfriend of a couple months.

They were sitting on her couch, watching some funny movie that Sokka could've cared less about. All he did was stare at her from the side of his eyes. She had her hair down, something she only did for him, and had discarded her glasses, another thing she only did before him. She was practically blind without her glasses, and usually wore them most of the time, but whenever she was around Sokka and _only_ Sokka, she never wore them. Sokka never knew why but he had gotten the conclusion that maybe it was just a habit.

Then she spoke suddenly and Sokka stopped his breathing as he listened to the silence that followed her words because he didn't quite catch what she had said, but at the same time, he kind of did. He felt his mouth open and close a few times, but he couldn't get anything out. Then she spoke, once again, only to make his heart to stop beating for a second.

"No, I don't think I _might_ be in love with him…I _am_ in love with him." Toph lit up as she spoke. Then she stood up. "Oh my god, Sokka. I'm _in love._ "

Then he could internally hear and _feel_ his heart crack into two pieces. Who was the one going to fix it back together? Well, he didn't know because the remedy for his broken heart had been the who broke it in the first place.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, afraid that if he used his voice, he might not be able to say it.

At that thought, Toph stopped moving, closed her eyes, and put a hand on top of her heart. "I've never been so sure in my whole life."

 _Okay._ Sokka thought to himself.

Later on that night, when he was sure Toph was asleep (because for some weird reason he decided to sleep over), he went out for a walk around the block and let his tears come rushing out like a flood.

The next few days became dreadful for Sokka. All he could think about were the words Toph had said to him that one day.

 _I'm in love with him._

 _She's in love with him, and she's never been so sure of anything in her life._

One day, Toph and Sokka were once again watching some movie Sokka could care less about, while sitting on her couch. Sokka never really liked the taste of alcohol, but this time he decided he would open up a can of beer. One of Toph's beers that was usually used for guests rather than herself since she too seldom drank.

So it was pretty safe to say that Sokka was a lightweight and that he shouldn't have done that, because before he could even think about it, Toph's face were in his hands and his lips had lightly pressed against hers.

It was like pure fireworks. The feeling had been more than he had ever imagined in the last few years. It had been filling and he was so sure that he had been turned invincible and that he could take whatever would come to his way. Even rejection.

Only when he felt a light push on his chest, no doubt from Toph, did he feel the alcohol drain his body and everything had caught up to him. He wasn't completely drunk, he was just a little woozy so he'd definitely remember this tomorrow. And Toph was definitely sober. However, there was maybe a chance he could still come back from this humiliation. Toph knew he didn't drink that much so maybe the alcohol in his system just took over him and he had thought Toph was a different girl, but that all fell apart when he said the next few words.

"I just wanted to know what kissing you would be like.…"

And when he did finished talking, he became completely aware of everything. Aware of the deafening _tick-tock_ of the clock due to Toph's silence. Aware of Toph's shock and what was maybe seen as…. _pity?_

Sokka didn't know what to do so he waited there for a couple moments. Waiting for her to say something- _do_ something. But alas, she never did and she made no movement to let him know that she _will_ do anything. She looked paralyzed to her spot. So that was when Sokka decided to stand up, grab his things, put on his shoes and leave the house.

As he did those, Toph remained in her spot. The shocked look, no longer there, but a face of no expression. Sokka didn't know how to feel.

The next day, Sokka had texted her.

 _Hey, Toph. I just wanted to apologize for whatever happened last night. Honestly, I think the Alcohol got to my brain and I just couldn't control what I was doing._ _I'll see you later today ;)  
_

And she had replied with: **Okay, I understand. Alcohol makes you do with weird things. I'm going out with Satoru later though. Maybe tomorrow?**

Sokka's stomach turned inside out at the thought of Satoru and Toph together.

 _Okay,_ He texted her back.

But he never did see her the next day, because she had already planned things with Satoru and she forgot about it. Or the day after that: she didn't feel so well. It went on like that for the rest of the week.

She was always busy, but Sokka had a hunch that she wasn't at all busy but avoiding him. Maybe because she freaked him out.

He felt so embarrassed for his actions that he was absolutely understandable of why she would want to avoid him. But his hunch was proved right when she texted him later at the end of the week.

She wrote: _Look Sokka, I'm sorry. I know you're not stupid and I know that you know I've been avoiding you. I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to deal with that night even though nothing really happened. Wanna meet up later at the cafe by your place later to talk? It's on me. :)_

While that kiss meant everything to to Sokka, it had meant nothing to Toph. At that moment, he had decided that there was no way Toph and him could ever come back from this. It might as well have been over. Maybe one day they could be friends again, but for now, he would need to focus on himself and that means no feelings for Toph, which meant….

 _No Toph._ He swallowed at the thought.

 _Sorry, Toph. I can't today. But it's okay, I understand why you would have wanted to avoid me. I would want to avoid me as well. Ahaha._

And then the next few days became him, refusing to meet up with Toph, but of course, knowing how hard headed and determined she could be, she kept on pestering him. Eventually, he just stopped reading and replying to his messages, and that went on for as long as the next few weeks, which then turned into 2 months. At some point, he realized Toph had gotten the message, because she never bothered to text him anymore.

It hurt like a bitch, but what else did he deserve? Isn't this what he wanted in the first place? And look, now he got it.


	2. Chapter 2

Some days, he'd see her sitting in the cafe by his house all alone, but the minute he would see her, he'd turn around and go back to his house before she ever saw him. And it worked out well, until one day, she saw him before he even saw her. As he entered into the building and their eyes connected, he saw her stand up and begin to make her way towards him, but before she could ever get close to him, he bolted out of the building and ran somewhere to get away from Toph.

 _Somewhere. Anywhere._

That night, came the heaviest rain he'd witnessed in a while. Sokka just sat on his couch mindlessly watching whatever was on TV when suddenly, he heard someone frantically knock on his door. He took his time getting up, but after a couple moments, the knock became longer and even more frantic.

Sokka, thinking that it was probably either Aang or Katara coming to him of their current relationship problem, yelled out, "Okay! Okay! Calm your fucking tits! I'm coming!"

Only when he opened the door did he realize, it was neither Katara or Aang but instead, _Toph_.

He swallowed the pooling saliva in his mouth. She was dressed in wet clothes. Her hair was up in a messy bun and was soaked, and she was shivering. He could smell alcohol off her. She reeked of it, and her eyes were red and looked as if she had just been crying.

Then she hiccuped, one thing she does when she had been crying pretty heavily.

"Can I come in?" She squeaked out. Very un-Toph-like.

Sokka, realizing he had just left her standing out there in soaked clothes, facepalmed himself.

"Right, of course," He said, letting her in.

Although he knew she was capable of it, he lead her to a chair in the kitchen. On the way, he hurriedly grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it. He put the kettle on and ran into the extra bedroom to get some of her clothes that she had left back when she used to come over all the time. When he came back, he lead her to the bathroom, letting her change all by herself, because she was capable of it and even if she wasn't, it wasn't his right.

When she came out, her face had no trace of any make up and her hair was now down. This time, compared to the other times they were alone, he realized that she was now wearing her glasses.

 _Unusual,_ He thought.

He lead her to the kitchen where he made them some hot chocolate. Something they both usually drank to calm down together, regardless of the current season. He gave a cup to her and gabbed one for himself then put a blanket around her to keep her warm. Then only when he sat down that they were ready to talk.

Toph hiccuped before speaking. "Satoru proposed to me today."

 _Crack._ Whatever progress Sokka's heart had at fixing itself, came down to dust as he felt it break again, only this time in more pieces.

"Oh." He replied lamely, then swallowed back what he felt was puke coming out of his mouth. "Did you say 'yes?'"

He watched her take a sip of her hot chocolate before looking at him in the eyes. "I didn't say anything. I wanted to say 'yes,' but I didn't want to marry him, knowing that there's a rift between us two and that there's a high chance of you not attending what I think will be one of the happiest moments of my life. And I want you to be there. Sokka, I _need_ you to be there for me."

"Is that why you've been drinking?" He forced himself to say, expecting a nod from her but instead she shook her head.

"No,"She breathed out. "I've been keeping a secret from you and I don't think I can keep it inside of me. If I want our friendship to be fixed, I know that I have to be honest with you about everything- and I usually am. I _am_ honest with you about everything, except for this."

The she inhaled a breath as Sokka held his.

"I know you're in love with me." She looked at him straight int he eyes, as if tearing his walls one by one with each word.

"What?"

"I know you're in love with me," She said with more strength, "I know you've been in love with me for a couple years. It wasn't that hard to notice really, I just never bothered to notice it, up until a couple of years ago. Maybe 5 years. "

" _Oh._ You know.. when people say a couple, they usually mean 2-3. " He felt like he'd just been punch in the stomach, or stabbed with a knife to the heart but then his heart was already in dusts..

"Say something else, Sokka." Toph pleaded.

He laughed bitterly. "Well, what else is there to say, Toph? I was in love with you for almost ten years, and then you realized it halfway through and never bothered to tell me that you knew until now. It's fine really, nothing wrong with it. You never felt the same way so why would you bring it up if it only makes the friendship weird, but it would have been better if you told me earlier so I at least could've tried to get over you earlier.

"I mean, look at us now. It's my fault. It's because of that one night where I just had to drink- …." Then it dawned on him. "You probably would have never told me about this on a normal day where you hadn't consumed any alcohol."

"No!" Toph exclaimed. "I would have told you today, I just happened to drink before walking all the way to your apartment."

"Waaait," Sokka scrunched his face. "You walked all the way over here? At his time, with the weather, while your lightweight self drank alcohol? Toph! What's wrong with you?! It's at least a 30 minute walk and it's been raining outside for at least 3 hours."

"I'm sorry," Toph began to cry. "I'll go if you want me to. I-I-I just needed to tell you."

Sokka sighed. He wasn't going to make her walk all the way back home. "No, don't go. You can stay here for the night…."

Then he talked again. "When do you think the wedding will be once you say yes to his proposal?"

"A year." She said with no hesitation. "Are you coming?"

Sokka forced out a smile, something that Toph had failed to notice due to her lack of awareness. "Of course. Whatever happened this month, won't change the fact that you're my best friend. Now come on, let's get you to your bedroom."

"YAY!" Toph jumped up and hugged Sokka.

It had been while since he last felt what a hug from Toph felt like. It reminded him of his family and home back in the South pole. It was safety, security, love, and family. It allowed him to feel calm and warm, all while giving him self-confidence.

"Come on," He ended the hug and walked her to his extra bedroom where she usually slept. "Get into the bed."

As he left the bed once she was finally settled in and put her glasses down to the bedside table, he felt her grab his hand.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She looked up at him innocently. "Please? I've missed you."

Sokka, not having anymore strength to listen to himself, gave in and went into the bed with her. Toph rested her head on Sokka's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, the way she liked to be soothed. And soon, her breathing fell into a deep, steady rhythm.

The same couldn't be said about Sokka though. He had been deep in thought. Toph had known about his feelings for her, yet she never bothered to acknowledge it. He missed Toph though, and he had told her that he would attend his wedding, but he couldn't in the state his heart was in.

At 1:30 in the morning, he had came to a decision.

Being careful to not wake up Toph from her sleep, he carefully went into his room to pack his clothes in a small carry-on suit case and got on the computer to buy himself a plane ticket back to the South Pole.

Maybe it was time for a visit.

Before he left, he wrote a note for Toph and left it on the bedside table beside her glasses. He gave her one last look. She looked happy, calm even. She was highly hugging the pillow Sokka had been lying on earlier and she took up the vacant spot he was lying on.

 _She was probably thinking about her happy ending with Satoru, now that she's dealt with me._

Sokka shook that bitter thought away and kissed her temple, savouring the feeling of his lips meeting her soft, porcelain skin.

 _God, he really loved her so much._

Then he left the house who kept the girl who broke his heart as well as. His broken heart, and locked the door. As he stepped out with his light suitcase, each step he took felt elated.

Maybe he'd come back a different man.

It was then the next morning when Toph had woken up. She wore a smile on her face, a smile that hadn't been there since before that confusing night with Sokka. Although she didn't feel well from the night before, she remembered the events from the night before and that alone was enough to overpower the hungover feeling.

She was finally getting her best friend back.

Only when she grabbed her glasses from the night side table that she noticed the piece of paper along with it and the silence of the house.

"Sokka?!" She yelled out, and what was usually Sokka's reassuring voice, came silence.

She didn't want to assume the worst, but she couldn't help it.

 _Dear Toph,_

 _I'm sorry to be doing this to you, but I need to do this for me. I love you being my best friend and I love being your best friend, but if we ever go back to the way we were again, I need to take some time alone for myself. I hope to be a different man when I see you again. I hope to have left all my feelings in the past by the time you see me at your wedding. Don't worry about me, I will still be attending as I know it means that much to you. I wouldn't wanna be standing in the way of your happiness. I just want you to be happy._

 _Love_ _, Sokka._

 _P.S. Help yourself to the food as I won't be here to finish it. You're welcome here anytime. You have your key anyway. It's practically your second home._

By the time she had finished reading this, Toph was once again crying. Her tears rolled down her cheek and she refused to believe that she had lost Sokka, if the striking across the word 'love' indicated anything. Being in denial, she dashed out of her room and into his.

"SOKKA!" She yelled out once again as she entered his room only to find the drawers and closet half empty. She lost him, and she never thought about the possibility of him ever leaving her. She thought that if there were going to be people being left, she thought it would be her leaving first.

She shook her head as she approached Sokka's messy drawer full of his shirts. She grabbed one of his shirts and inhaled the scent. It wasn't as good as having him in-front of her, but his scent had the power to subdue her emotional urges.

 _Anger, sadness…..heartbreak._

When her sobs had calmed down, she felt herself walk to his bed with his shirt still in her grasp, and lied on the side he usually slept on. She didn't know when she fell asleep.

One minute she was still crying, reality finally hitting her like bricks; then another minute, she had cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Four Months Later**

He liked to think that in all those four months, that he had finally gotten over her. He soaked in the feeling of being left out in the rush of the world. He felt laidback, was focusing on the present moment. He had no worries. He spent time with his family, being an older brother or an uncle to the younger kids of his family, and helped the men and women around the village. He missed the hunting and he missed the cold. He missed everything, The childlike feeling of being carefree and no women to impress.

He was outside, showing the younger kids how a boomerang worked, when his dad interrupted him, leading a young woman beside him.

She was covered in more layers compared to them, and yet still, she was shivering. The fur of the parka covered her face as she looked down to the snow on the ground. There was something oddly familiar about her, in the way his body reacted to his and the way he saw her.

"Son," Hakoda started. "You have visitor. She can stay in Katara's old room as it would be rude to let her find a place on her own."

Then as he left, he smiled kindly to the direction of the girl and squeezed her hands. He whispered something inaudible to her and she shuddered in response.

Only when she lifted her head up that Sokka felt everything fall into place. Her bangs had been swept to the side and he could see her flushed face clearly. Her beautiful emerald eyes were watering from the cold and her teeth were chattering wildly. She wore her glasses, but he knew, that she still needed help being lead around.

"S-S-Sokka," She breathed out, as she began to move towards only to have make herself stop as if she was afraid he'd step back.

Sokka who could no longer care about their troubled relationship in the past months, took a couple strides towards her and pulled her into his embrace. Hopefully warming her up.

"Toph," His warm breath, hitting her forehead. "I missed you so much. You look… _radiating_."

Then he kissed her temple, just like he did when he last saw her. Some people may think that his improvement throughout the last few months turned into dust after this action, but this wasn't the Sokka that was in love with her acting out, this was Sokka, her best friend, acting out. And as far as he knew and felt it, the lovesick Sokka was now contained.

She laughed lightly, the bounce in her voice making him feel giddy.

"I don't _feel_ radiating, Sokka."

Then he pulled away from their embrace, and smiled at her, taking in the beautiful sight he had missed in the last few months. "Come on, let's get you warm." Then he turned to the boys crowding up behind him, "All right, guys. That's enough for today. I have a visitor to catch up with but I promise we can continue this again tomorrow. "

Toph stared at all of the young boys with a smile. She couldn't help but think, _Is this what Sokka had looked like at their age?_

When they got to his family's house, Toph's suitcase had already been carried to Katara's room. Being in the house took the cold breeze away, and Toph couldn't help but be in awe of her closest friends' pictures in her room.

 _They were so young, and Sokka looked happy._

"Toph," He said from the doorway, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but how did you know I was here and why on earth would you want to come _here_?! It's the South Pole!"

Toph bit her lip at his outburst, but inside she felt happy.

 _He still cared for her_.

"Well, Katara told me, who was told by your dad, that you had been here, and I missed you." She blushed as she said it.

"I missed you too, Toph." He replied back with heartwarming smile, or at least, it warmed her heart. "So tell me, how's Satoru?"

And just like that, Toph was snapped out of her happy trance. "Uh, he's fine. You know, with his enjoyments and all."

"Of course, he would be." He replied back, walking to her suitcase. "Who wouldn't be unhappy with you being by their side? Anyways, how long are you planning to stay here?"

"Well, you were unhappy-.."

"For an entirely different reason." He had cut her off sharply.

"And I'm willing to stay as long as you need to stay here." She hoped confidence had shone through her words.

He unzipped her suitcase and looked at her clothes. "I guess I should help you unpack then."

Toph smiled to herself in response.

"But I wouldn't want you to miss your own wedding so maybe a couple months?"

Toph nodded, knowing full well he wasn't looking at her. "Yeah, I hope so."

As days passed by, Toph's and Sokka's friendship started to progress. Toph had seen Sokka in his second nature, and if she were to tell someone that it didn't make her heartbeat faster, then it would be obvious that she was lying.

He was beautiful. Captivating. And of course, she noticed this about him before, but everything had been so enhanced now. He introduced her to the young boys she'd seen on her first day there. He looked so free, and happy; a sight she'd only scene in their childhood. The kids loved him so much, and he had a look of pure love as he played and trained them.

She could almost imagine them together, having a family of their own. And maybe one day, they would, if things would ever go her way. But she'd wait for him, just like he waited for her for 10 years.

Days then turned into weeks, which then turned into a couple of months. It was safe to say, that their friendship had bloomed and that everything had been fixed. It was going well too, until the last week, when Toph had began to feel her heart break at the thought of Sokka really getting over her.

It felt so surreal, like this was now her fate. And she thanked spirits that Sokka was oblivious to her feelings because she didn't want to ruin anything but his grandmother and father on the other hand, were different storied.

During that last week, Kanna had called her in when Sokka went out to hunt for some food.

"I know you're hurting, child," Kanna spoke. "I can see you're in love with him."

At the acknowledgement, Toph began to cry. She didn't realize it but Kanna had moved closer to her took her in her embrace. She didn't how long she'd been holding those tears in but she couldn't stop it, like the prior months that included this kind of feelings.

"You should tell him," Kanna offered.

"I can't," Toph whispered. "We only just fixed our friendship and I don't want to ruin it by telling him I'm in love with him."

At that point, Sokka had opened the door with a couple of medium-sized game in hand. At first, Toph was sure that he hadn't heard her confession but the hard look on his face said otherwise.

His jaw clenched and unclenched when he looked at Toph, however when he saw his grandmother, his expression softened.

He walked into another room to probably set the dead meat down and while doing that, Toph felt Kanna squeeze her hand in assurance and whispered to her, "this is your chance."

When Sokka came back into the room, he talk through gritted teeth, his words being tight and sharp, "Toph, can I please speak to you my room?"

He didn't even bother waiting for her. Instead he turned around and walked into his room, where he waited for her. Toph felt her hand get squeezed again by Hana and felt herself walk to his room. Once she entered his room, she closed the door. She had been in his room a couple times, and to say that she enjoyed it was an understatement.

 _She basked in it._

"You're not in love with me, Toph." He angrily spoke. "there's no way you're in love with me. You just think you're in love with me because you've missed me and there was no Satoru during these past two months. But may I remind you that we're leaving in a couple of days again and that you'll get to see him."

Toph opened her mouth to reply but Sokka beat her to it.

"You can't do this to me, okay?! I spent the last four months getting over and the last two assuring myself that we will be fine, that everything will go back to normal, and that I can trust you again!You're not in love with me! Say it, Toph." At this point, his hands were tightly squeezing her forearms. "Tell me you're not in love with me and that it was just an illusion. You're in love with Satoru."

Toph looked into his eyes through his glasses. She loved his eyes, and she always felt hypnotized by it.

"I can't tell you that, Sokka. I'd be lying to you."

At those words, Sokka immediately let go of Toph as if he'd just been burned by her skin.

"You'll be seeing Satoru again in a couple of days. You don't mean anything by it."

Feeling a sudden burst of anger, she grabbed a nearby book and threw it at his body. "Don't tell me how to _feel_ and _what_ I feel, Sokka. I know damn well that I'm in love with you. I love you, you hear me? I love you. I love you so much.

"And as for Satoru, there won't be a Satoru in a couple days, just like there hasn't been a Satoru in the last six months. I broke it off with him." She finished breathlessly.

Sokka's stare hardened into a glare. "So what? Now that things didn't work out with Satoru, you figured you'd settle for second best?!"

"Don't you dare say that ever again!"She walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "You were never second best and you'll never be second best."

But Sokka ripped his arms away from her touch. "You told my that day that you were in love with him and that you'd never been so sure in your entire life. Are you telling me that it was a lie?"

"No! I never lied! Of course I loved him, I just didn't know what I had, Sokka. I swear." She was a crier. She had never cried so much in her entire life, let alone have only one boy to be the cause of it.

Sokka shook his head, and walked passed her towards the door. As he reached for the doorknob, Toph spoke.

"I rejected his proposal the day you left and also broke up with him. I never said yes, because of you."

That was enough for him to stop his movements and relax, and that was enough for her to keep going.

"I called Katara and asked her if she knew where you were headed, and she told me she knew nothing about it. I didn't know what to do. After that, I shut everyone out of my left and I spent most of my days and nights at your house because it was the only place that made me feel happy and away from the world. I'd sleep in your bed and I'd wear some of your shirts because it smelt like you. I'd clean your house like it was my house, and it practically was like my house as I spent more time there than my own place.

"Katara found me there one day having a crazy breakdown, and she made me tell her everything from the beginning. She helped me by telling me stories of you back two back when you guys still lived in the South Pole and I hadn't met you yet."

Toph swallowed. "It kept me going…until one day, I got a call from her saying that you were back in the South Pole."

Sokka had turned around and faced her. "So you missed me. You could've have just told me that, I missed you too. You didn't have to start telling me that you were in love with me."

Toph cried out in frustration. "I am in love with you! I just can't explain why yet- I just know, _okay_?!"

Sokka breathed out his nose aggressively and walked towards her. He put his hand on her cheeks and rested his forehead on hers. His lips were barely touching hers and if he licked his lip, he'd definitely lick hers too. He knew, at this moment that he had the upper hand. She'd let him do anything and get away with it. He could kiss her, like he'd been dreaming of all these years.

All the while, Toph had her eyes closed. She warmed herself up with the feeling of Sokka's skin touching hers.

"I can't do this, Toph," He finally whispered, backing up a millimetre from her. "I can't do this to myself. You knew I was in love with you. You knew how much I was hurting yet you pretended to never know for five years. I can trust you as my best friend, but not when it comes to this situation. I can't do this to myself again."

Sokka breathed in and out, closing his eyes. "I can't do this with you because, well, Toph… _I'm not in love with you anymore._ "

With that, Toph was left all alone in the room within a matter of seconds, a sob threatening to come out. Her heart had been shattered into pieces by the boy whose heart she broke.

The next few days passed by dreadfully. When it was time for her to go, Hana and hakoda took their time hugging the young woman, knowing full well about what had happened.

At the last moment, Hakoda had whispered for her not to give up.

"He doesn't feel the same way anymore." Toph gave up.

"I know my son," He reassured her. "And I'm telling you not to give up."


	4. Chapter 4

It never really went back to normal after that one day in the South Pole, though Sokka wanted- _insister_ on believing that it was back to normal. Toph, now in the position Sokka used to be, knew that it wasn't really normal between them but having realized that this is what Sokka had gone through and that this is what Sokka wants, she pretended that everything was okay.

However, as she thought about it…. What is really _normal_ for them? Did normal mean when they were just little and they didn't know much about liking other people? Or was normal when Sokka liked-no, _loved_ her and she refused to acknowledge it? Whatever 'normal' meant to him, Toph had got the the realization that she didn't want normal.

If being normal with Sokka, kept them apart, then she hated it. But love was a two-sided thing, and right now, it was just a one-sided thing. Sokka told her that day, and that was the only thing keeping her feelings contained and subdued.

 _I'm not in love with you anymore._ It just repeated in her head all day, everyday, in Sokka's comforting voice.

 _Strange_. She would think bitterly. _Such hurtful words spoken in a comforting voice._

But she deserved it, she'd tell herself. That was her punishment for taking what was granted and not realizing what was before her.

Then one day, Sokka had gotten a girlfriend. Her name was Ty Lee. She was a gymnast, trying out for the upcoming Olympics. She was just downright gorgeous and her personality was so bubbly and friendly. Luckily for Toph, it only lasted 2 and a half months ( 46 days, to be exact, in Toph's world). So that didn't hurt her as much and the result of the whole break up was her getting to spend more time with Sokka.

He never went to her place anymore, so instead she'd go to his place. He was determined to having it there. Toph felt sad though, that he no longer felt at home at her place, but what really broke her apart was his lack of physical closeness to her.

Before, they could cuddle like a married couple and it was no problem to them. But now, even sitting an arm's length apart, made Sokka tense. She didn't have to be told by him, she noticed and saw it. Very clearly, in fact, now that she wore her glasses around him more often.

She'd sit a couple arm's length away from him, but unbeknownst to him, she'd observe his angular yet long face and his dark complexion. She used to dislike his hair (A lot of women often did) but now, she's never realized how much she actually loved. How she'd love to just comb her finger through his hair, if it was down.

She couldn't look at his eyes though, because he'd know that she'd rather stare at him that at the TV, but she's looked at it so many times, she's practically memorized it. However, each time she does stare into his eyes, she's surprised to find another yet small thing she's never noticed about before.

Sometimes, she'd imagine life if things had worked out well (even sooner) between them. She'd imagine scenarios and debate on how their children would look like. Would they have his magnificent blue eyes, or her mild green eyes? Would they have bad eyesight like hers or a perfect eyesight like his? Would they get his social skills or would they be kind of shy, maybe a little blunt like hers?

Whatever they'd be, she didn't care as long as they were together. He could have as many kids as he wants with her, and she'd probably never care. They could live here in the city or back in the South Pole with his father and other family members.

Then came the one unfaithful day Suki had entered his life.. her life.. _their life_. Well, in reality, Suki had probably entered his life long before she entered Toph's life; and it was more like Toph literally entering into her life.

Toph's had gone to Katara the night before to just hangout and Katara had asked to return Sokka's Laptop back to him which he had forgotten in the day earlier. So the next day, since she had a key, she thought that maybe she'd just let herself in and drop it off. She had texted him in advance but she guessed he probably didn't see it, because when she opened the door, she saw Sokka and a girl (Suki) making out.

Sokka had nothing on but his pants, zippers unzipped, and his hands groping Suki's butt. Toph could clearly see the the growth in muscles in his art and the visible outline of his hard muscles and slight abs. Suki was no longer wearing her shirt and instead was showing a black and red lacy bra that seemed to enhance the size of them (however, to Toph, she still thought her own were much better without the extra enhancement), gripping onto his wolf's tail.

But the worst part about it was that they were too involved into each other to even notice Toph. At first, toph didn't know whaat to do but then she eventually gained control of herself and quietly walked into the kitchen to drop his laptop. She had made it pass them successfully, but on the way back, just as she had gotten to the door, the sound of kissing ceased.

"Toph?" Sokka had called out.

 _"_ _Fuck,"_ Toph had whispered to herself, but she refused to turn around and look at the scene behind her. "Uh, hey, Sokka. I just dropped off your laptop from Katara's place and well, I didn't want to interrupt so I thought I was just going to leave because I'm meeting up with Katara at the cafe down the street."

"Oh, okay." Sokka had repleid. "Can you tell her that Suki and I will be joining her for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Toph said with too sweetly. "Have fun, you two!"

She didn't even wait for his reply. She just bolted out of the apartment building as fast as she can, hoping that her tears wouldn't come out until she was outside. And when she did arrive outside, her tears flowed out like a dam and all she could think about, other than the visual scene was how much she wished she hadn't wore her glasses todag, and instead, opt to be blind.

An hour later, Katara rushed in to the cafe. Toph had been waiting for about 50 minutes and Katara was that 45 minutes late. As she approached Toph, catching her breath, she hurriedly said, "Sorry, I was late. Aang had some problems in the kitchen."

Toph smiled. "That's okay. Sokka wanted me to tell you the Suki and him is coming to dinner tomorrow with you guys."

At that, Katara's eyes widened. "Oh, so you know…. When did he tell you?"

"He didn't." Toph replied, trying to pretend she didn't care, and picking her nails. "I showed up to his place to return his laptop. I open the door, and low and behold, I think they were in they were going to have sex on the same couch I sit on whenever I come over. I have to sit at least a couple arm's length from him , but there he is just grabbing the girls butt with no shirt. He didn't even introduce her to me. He just told me," Then she paused getting ready to do her Sokka/male impersonation. " 'So uh, tell Katara me and Suki are coming over for dinner.' Whatever he said."

"Are you kidding me?" Katara's eyes blazed with anger. "That's all he did?!"

"Yeah." Toph shrugged. "But what I want to know is why you didn't tell me? Like who's idea was it? Why didn't he tell me? Aren't I suppose to be his best friend or something?!"

Then Katara timidly smiled. "Well, it's been going on for a few months. I met her like 5 months ago. 3 months after his break up with Ty Lee. But I suggested the idea, thinking he would disagree, you know, just to test him. Surprisingly, he agreed in a heartbeat."

Toph crossed her arms . "And why exactly did you not want me to know?"

"Well," Katara pursed her lip. "Considering your feeling for him, I didn't want you to- …"

" _No._ " Toph interrupted her with strength in her voice. "I don't _want_ your pity. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I'm in love with Sokka and yeah, that shit hurt a lot today, but you don't see me feeling sorry for myself. It's just life! Besides, he's had worse. He spent the last decade feeling like this! It's only been a year and a half for me."

Toph fisted her hand. "Compare 18 months to 120 months. What I'm going through is _nothing_ , compared to Sokka's."

"I'm sorry," Katara looked down at her hands.

"It's okay," Toph angrily breathed through her nose. "I understand why you did it. Besides, if he wanted to tell me, he would have told me. This only proves that he didn't want to tell me.

"Besides," She continued. "I needed to see that happen. I'm still in love with Sokka, but I'm not going to fix the pain by going after another guy. I don't want to dig a deeper hole, whatever is going on, for myself. I just want to be alone, single, and not ready to mingle."

Katara gasped lightly. "Toph! I think that's a wonderful idea! How are you going to start with it?"

"I don't know. I've got so much frustration, I think I need to do something about it." Toph pursed her lip in thought. "Katara… Will you come to Gaoling with me for a a few days- maybe a week? It's a two day train ride to get there, so really we'd only be staying for three days. But I think I've got an idea as to how I'm going to channel out my inner frustrations."

Katara grabbed her hand and nodded. "Whatever you need, Toph, I'll be there."


End file.
